User authentication data, including personal or other types of confidential data, provides secure access to Internet services. Computer-based brute-force attacks or dictionary attacks for stealing personal or confidential information have become a problem in Internet services.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.